


blue ribbon bunny

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Crying Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Lance in Panties, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Lance, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, bunny lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Just an owner and his bunny.





	blue ribbon bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been like _y e a r s_ , but I am back to post this little fic.
> 
> This is the first nsfw piece that I've posted for my own self-indulgence so I hope it's good! Based off of [gummibois' beautiful Lance art](https://gummibois.tumblr.com/post/159657892145/listenlance-in-lingerie)
> 
> [I do not own V:LD, or the art that inspired this fic. All mistakes belong to me!]

“Such a gorgeous bunny, Lance,” cooed a voice. “The most beautiful bunny I’ve ever owned. Makes me want to show you off.”

There was a noise—a whimper? A whine? Something along those lines—muffled by the baby pink ball gag situated perfectly between Lance’s own pink lips. The pastel color matched the rest of his get up. Everything was glittery, light pink, and sheer. It contrasted with his caramel skin tone beautifully and complemented his cerulean eyes, which peered up at the figure in front of him from underneath long, curled eyelashes. Just the way he knew his owner liked it; the way that made a sharp gasp resound in the dimly lit room that they occupied, shattering the silence around them.

“Why don’t you be a good bunny and come over here?” The demand was veiled as a question, but Lance knew the truth, and the gentle tug on the peach colored leash connected to his glittery, pink collar only reaffirmed it. Lifting himself from sitting on his calves, Lance began to slowly crawl towards the open space between his owner’s spread legs, eyes never leaving the ones raking over him. The soft jingling noises of bracelets hitting against each other filled the room, accompanying Lance’s movements.

Stopping in between jean-clad legs, he sat back on his calves, patiently waiting for the next order. Another tug, just as gentle at the first, if not gentler, had him scooting closer until he was hovering over the clothed lump situated at his owner’s groin, sparing it a cursory glance. A gloved hand reached out and buried itself in the back of his head, mindful of the ears positioned on top. A moment passed before Lance could feel his head being pulled into a closer proximity with his owner’s straining erection.

“Could you be a good pet, Lance, and please your owner?” coaxed the voice, watching like a hawk as Lance let himself get pulled closer. A quick wetting of the lips and his owner was speaking again, “Good boys get rewarded. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” A soft chuckle escaped from the figure at Lance’s eager nodding, unable to physically respond. The hand on the back of Lance’s head slipped down to toy with the back of his ball gag for a few seconds that felt like a lifetime as they stared silently at one another. Before Lance could whine impatiently like his owner suspected he would, the ball gag was being undone and falling from between Lance’s lips, hitting the floor beneath him.

Letting his tongue sweep over his bottom lip, Lance shifted his weight restlessly. Despite his mouth being free to do exactly what he was being indirectly asked, he didn’t budge from his spot, eyes burning as they stared up at his owner. He wouldn’t go until he was explicitly told to. Even while his need to undress his owner and pull low, delicious noises from above him made him practically _tremble_ with yearning, he waited. And he waited for a few moments longer than he would have liked as his owner’s eyes drunk in the sight of him longing to sate his urge to satisfy.

“Well,” purred the voice, lips quirking as eyes watched Lance tense suddenly, seemingly ready to pounce at the drop of a hat. _“Go ahead, Lance.”_

That was all Lance needed to bury his nose against the tent in his owner’s jeans, nudging it before pulling back and staring up at his owner pleadingly. The hand that was holding onto his leash let go of the item in order to help Lance out, unbuttoning the jeans that blocked Lance from what he really desired. What they _both_ desired. It only took a few seconds to get the jeans, and underwear, low enough so Lance had easy access to the twitching erection that rested against his owner’s stomach.

As soon as Lance’s owner let his hands relax at his sides, the brunet was on him again. He wasted no time in flattening his tongue against the base of the throbbing cock, dragging it up tortuously slow until he could dip his tongue in its slit, moaning softly at the flavor that exploded over his taste buds. He wanted more of it. And he knew exactly how to get it.

Wrapping his lips around the pink head, Lance gave it a harsh suck before bypassing it to sink down on the rest of his owner’s cock. He didn’t stop until his nose was tickled by the chaotic mess of dark curls, letting his eyes slide shut as he swallowed around what was in his mouth, in his throat. His muscles fluttered around the head that was steadily dripping pre-come down his throat, giving him only brief tastes of what he’d be rewarded at the end of this. Feeling the familiar low burning fire in his chest beginning to kick up, Lance pulled until back until only his lips pressed against the head in a chaste, close-mouthed kiss, breathing deeply through his nose.

Eyes a navy blue, darkened with the lust coursing through him, he let his gaze flicker to stare intensely at the figure above him as he sank back down on the cock in front of him, letting his lips languidly stretch around it. That was the pace he set—unhurried, yet thorough. His tongue dragged across every vein that protruded; his throat worked around what it could. He built his owner up slowly, but surely as he surveyed his increased breathing and moaning. Observed how flush his cheeks and neck were from the heat building up inside of him. The hand from earlier returned to fist Lance’s hair, gripping the brown locks tightly, and Lance took that as his cue to pick things up.

He went from dragging his head to bobbing. The sudden shift in speed had his owner’s breath hitching, catching in his throat, as he threw back his head in ecstasy. Lance hummed around his owner, obviously pleased with the reaction he was able to elicit. The hand in his hair seemed to tighten even more as a low groan fell onto his ears. His hands—resting neatly in between his own spread legs, but far from the leaking erection ruining his pretty panties—twitched with the urge to use them in bringing his owner closer to the edge, but he refrained because bunnies didn’t use their hands, didn’t know how to. And Lance didn’t want to break character.

“L-Lance, would you— _nngh,”_ moaned his owner, interrupting the question being asked in a husky voice that shook Lance to his core. Suddenly, he was being tugged away from his task, left to pant heavily as he regarded his owner with a curious look. “Would you let me fuck your mouth, Lance? Watch those pretty pink lips frame my cock and sink all the way down like they were made for it?” questioned his owner, uncurling the fingers in his hair and letting them run through it gently.

Lance should have been embarrassed at how quick he nodded. At how he let his lips part and his jaw relax. He should have been a little peeved at the knowing glint in his owner’s eyes as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed and led Lance’s head back to his cock.

But he wasn’t.

“You’re such a good pet, Lance. _My good bunny,”_ purred his owner as he slipped back into the warm, wet cavern that was Lance’s mouth, sighing blissfully. He gave Lance ample time to prepare himself before thrusting in and out, pushing in all the way before pulling out. Unlike Lance, he didn’t spend as much time with a slow build up until he was roughly snapping his hips against the brunet’s mouth.

It ached. It always did, but it was a good ache. One that was going to leave Lance feeling used in the best way. He tried to control his breathing through his nose as his owner abused his mouth, his throat, taking it without so much as a whine to stop. Vision blurring with unshed tears, Lance could only blink and let the droplets roll down his rosy cheeks, falling from his chin to hit his hands.

“So gorgeous,” breathed his owner as he used his free hand to cup Lance’s cheek, pressing a thumb underneath his eye and wiping away the wet trail his tear left. The thrusts slowed a fraction as his owner took in his flushed face and cloudy eyes before picking up speed even faster than before, surprising Lance.

“I’m c-close,” stuttered out his owner before burying himself as deep as Lance’s throat would allow him, groaning softly as he doubled over the brunet.

Spurt after spurt coated Lance’s throat, urging him to swallow, yet he held back. It was after a few seconds of his owner’s cock pulsing on his tongue that Lance began to tug his head back, sliding off of his owner when he finally got the message. He left his mouth open, tongue lolling, as his owner used his hand to finish up his orgasm, decorating Lance’s lower face and tongue.

Heavy pants filled the room around them as Lance swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. He showed his empty mouth to his owner, beaming at the pleased, sated smile he got in response.

“You were great, Lance. Did such a good job pleasing me,” praised the voice. “But you’re far from done, aren’t you? You bunnies have such a high libido, after all.” A flicker of the eyes had Lance’s straining erection being observed with an obvious hunger. “I should reward you for being such a good boy. Come up here.”

Lance was quick to scramble to his feet and slide himself in his owner’s lap, clothed cock brushing against a bare one.

“Eager, aren’t we?” teased the voice as a hand reached inside Lance’s panties. Lance didn’t deny it because he was eager.

Eager for the night that was about to unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr.](https://attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)


End file.
